A new Begining
by Heaven Abdool
Summary: micheal and selene has finally had some peace but a new war rises on the horizon and the fate of both races are intwined rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own these characters I'm just using them for my own amusement

A/N I'm a new writer just getting into a groove feedback is welcome but be nice I don't give harsh reviews jus honest ones thanx

ps sorry for the mistakes

A-N-B

Selene and micheal stood on the broken bridge tired after the battle but just so happy that the other one was alive.

the discovery that selene could be in the sun stunned them both but after drinking from Alexander anything could happen.

Selene's POv

when they broke their kiss micheal started running his hand over her body checking to see if the injuries she sustained from fighting marcus were healing properly blame it on the doctor in him he knew she healed fast but he just needed to be sure.

"micheal stop I'm alright" selene whispered in a tired voice " I'm just making sure humour me please" he smiled back what could I do I let him play doctor no pun intended.

When he finished looking at the hole left in my chest from marcus I felt my knees go weak suddenly the world was going black "selene " mcheal yelled in worry and the world went black

Micheal's POV

I was panicing now selene had just colappsed and I didn't know what to do we were trapped in here till I found a way out I picked he up and I made my way to one of the dark alcoves and layed her gently on the stone floor I ran back to the central chamber were we were fighting and I stripped the clothes off of one of the soldiers that had not completely turned I also found a medi kit in that fell from the chopper when I returned she was still out cold I placed one of the jackets under her neck and checked her pulse

It was steady but I was still worried with the amount of blood she lost it was no wonder she had passed out the only thing I could do was cut my wrists and let the blood seep slowly into her throat hoping that it would be enough to at least get her to wake up

When the cut had healed over for the third time, I left her to search for a fuel source, night was falling and she still hadn't woken up I couldn't risk giving her anymore blood or I wouyld be useless I broke some boards from the bridge and using a flare I started a fire

I lay there next to her feeling helpless praying that she'd wake up about midnight I felt her stir on top of me I was using my body to give her extra warmth she did'nt wake but she whispered my name before falling back to slumber. I pulled her close and let my eyes drift close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own underworld I just like to play with the characters**

Chapter 2: Plans

Selene Pov

Selene awoke to warmth, something she hadn't felt since victor claimed her life. Disoriented she felt the ground beneath her move and realized she was lying atop Michael and that it was his warmth that she was feeling.

She looked down at his slumbering face and realized that they both survived they both made it her love for him overflowed, her skin heated and surged with life.

She knew she still was a vampire but whatever alexander did to her allowed her to feel again and for that she was grateful, what else it meant could wait till they settled somewhere without the clans eyes on them; she stayed there a few more mins enjoying the moment but knew she had to wake him soon if she wanted to leave before it got dark.

She decided since she could travel during the day it would give them a head start from the vampires that might try to hunt them down for killing both victor and Marcus. The houses may be in a mess with infighting but they would eventually turn to her for retribution.

"Michael "she whispered as she shook him a grunt was heard "Michael come on" his eyes opened and he grabbed her and rolled back to sleep. She couldn't blame him they were on the run for so long "fine" she whispered as she herself dozed back to sleep

Michael Pov

I knew when she awoke I felt her body tense and then relax, I knew she would have wanted to leave during the day but the doctor in me still thought she may need the rest and I was right when I rolled over she went right back to sleep. I knew we weren't invincible but the fact that two elders three including William were killed by our hands I knew that they wouldn't try anything yet they needed to regroup just as much as we needed to rest.

When Selene fell back to sleep I moved from under her and started to gather supplies I took the remaining clips from the fire fight. I retrieved Selene's pistol from under the ruble and added them to the four clips found in total we had two assault rifles from corvinus men and Selene's pistol with two clips. We would have to hit a safe house soon but it should at least get us there without trouble.

I took what I could from the wreck of the heli a few packs with med supplies and I looted the bodies for the cash I could find it would have to do.

We needed to leave the country I was all for heading back to the us but selene might want to go some were else.

Selene Pov

I awoke to Michael moving around he had already gathered supplies and was currently coaxing another fire I had slept later than I planned, the cold winter wind blew through the hole in the roof we would have to feed soon but a food source was greatly lacking and I refused to drink the blood from the fallen corvinus men .

I moved closer to the fire reveling I the warmth I stretched out my hand and watched as the fire light danced across my skin which seemed to take on a healthy glow.

Warm arms wrapped around me and Michael kissed the side of my head in greeting "so what's the plan"

His simple straight forward question had me stunned as I realized he would follow me anywhere, even after all we went through he still loyally followed my lead. I started thinking of all the places were the great houses could get to us and I decided to leave the country and move to sunnier clime, where I knew they would have trouble finding me and also were we could blend in with my ability to walk in daylight I can go anywhere .

A thought popped in my head "how about Indonesia." I knew that is one place they haven't branched out into they think it's not worth the effort competing with the local groups and if we stay under the radar we should be fine."

He looked at me thoughtfully and then smirked "well at least I'll get to see you in a bathing suit at last "

"Dog" I laughed as his smirked turned into a full smile

"Yes but I'm your dog" and he leaned in for a kiss

"Don't start what you can't finish" I whispered into the kiss

"Well seeing as we can't go anywhere I might as well celebrate being alive by indulging in you"

He deepened the kiss and soon things got heated until we heard the telltale sounds of howling

**I'm gonna end it there cause I wanted to try a cliff hanger and also see if there's and interest in this story I'm a new author and would write even if I didn't get reviews but it's always nice to know that someone likes the work will try to update as much as I can but it might be like every two days or so again reviews are welcome and sorry for any mistakes u see it is not intentional **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld I just like to play with the characters any new ones are solely from my imagination.**

**A/n if the characters seem a little OoC it's called creative freedom and the fact that I wanted Michael to have a little more backbone and for Selene to soften for a bit.**

Chapter 3: Allies?

_**Previously:**_ _**"Well seeing as we can't go anywhere I might as well celebrate being alive by indulging in you" He deepened the kiss and soon things got heated until we heard the telltale sounds of howling.**_

Selene Pov

"What the hell" the sound of howling broke through my passion and startled both Michael and I. "Just when u get a chance those blasted dogs come knocking, no offense Michael" he laughed and we scrambled to gather the clothes that had moments ago been scattered on the floor no point in giving them a show.

"now Selene don't get all trigger happy that didn't sound like a war cry in fact it sounded like a peace offering" Michael tried to placate me but I wasn't in the mood in fact my good mood vanished the moment they interrupted my peace "oh I have a peace offering for them and it's going to come at muzzle velocity if they so much as twitch in my direction" my fangs were out and that wasn't a good sign for anyone to cross my path at the moment.

The howling got closer and we moved to the shattered remains of the hall from the fight with the elders and waited on the bridge were Marcus fell. Away from the warmth of the den we had created the wind bit at exposed skin Michael removed the jacket that he had pilfered from the fallen soldier in anticipation for a fight.

Muscles tensed and that same surge of power I felt when fighting Marcus started to flow as four werewolves bounded into the cavern, these were not the abominations of William as the leader of the pack transformed into a tall dark skinned man. He was well over six feet tall as a human and was a monster as a werewolf he reminded me of Lucians second in command.

His body language showed no sign of attacking and that saved him from a bullet to the brain with his hands up he slowly approached us. "We come in peace" Michael sniggered behind me "how original" he muttered under his breath and it brought a slight smile that vanished again as I focused on the man in front of me, "Speak dog before my finger slips" I heard a disgruntled growl come from one of the remaining werewolves still in animal form but my gun was leveled at their leader and I was in no mood for pleasantries.

"My name is Sinclair and I mean you know harm" I snorted right like I haven't heard that before I had just recovered from a fight with the feral version of these bastards. My eyebrow rose in a manner of disbelief "and why should I believe you after all we have been fighting each other for centuries" my guard refused to come down. I felt Michael move past me and walk towards the man "Let's hear the man out Selene we can always kill them later" I smirked at that it seems Michael has finally accepted that he is no longer human and has embraced his feral side.

I lowered my weapon "you have ten minutes to convince me before I start shooting".

Michael Pov

When the howling started I knew she would be pissed I felt it myself, the feeling of her body next to mine the reassurance that she was ok was now starting to settle in when they interrupted. After we scrambled to rearrange ourselves we went to wait. I smelt them before I saw them four wolves an alpha and some from his pack I was surprised when I scented a female among there group, but I did not let that soften me if they tried anything I would kill them I will not lose her again all human emotion was gone I was simply protecting my mate.

Surprisingly the female also transformed she was a brunette and was around the size of Selene amber eyes shone from a nest of curly hair cut to shoulder length "Sinclair you're going about this all wrong" her husky voice penetrated the silent tension going on between Selene and the alpha "I apologize for my mate the brunette said "my name is Maya and we really don't mean you harm we witnessed the fight and have come to offer you a truce , we have been living here for many years guarding William under the orders of Alexander. We were headed to him when we heard the sounds of battle I can honestly say I am glad I didn't have to kill those monsters I don't think we would have survived. But more to the point I believe we can help u leave the country with our help."

As I watched Selene watching the pair indecision on her face flickering emotion to trust or not to trust I thought it too good to be true that alexander actually left us some help "what do u say "

**A/n**

**And I will end it here today will try to post more often **

**And thanx to all the readers that have added this story to their alert and favorites list you would not believe how happy that makes me I don't need reviews to write but they are appreciated will continue to add to the story any suggestions are welcome what new supernatural being should they find in the Indonesian islands?**


End file.
